


Control (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by KatKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Reader, Ben Solo Lives, Conflicted Ben Solo, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), I'm Sorry, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kenobi Reader, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The First Order, Unhealthy Relationships, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKenobi/pseuds/KatKenobi
Summary: Reader-Insert: Only thing I give you is the surname Kenobi :)------------------------You grew up almost your whole life at the temple just following your destiny to become a Jedi like your grandfather, Obi Wan Kenobi. But that comes to a halt with the destruction of the temple and the disappearance of Luke, the only father figure you've ever known.You begin to struggle with the dark side and eventually find yourself under the wing of Kylo Ren.As time goes on you begin to realize that Kylo will do whatever he can to take control of the First Order and the galaxy. Here starts the long difficult road of power struggles, heartbreak and broken trust. Because you are also willing to do whatever it takes to take control first.(Sort of following timeline of Force Awakens to TROS)
Relationships: Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Destruction and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> First Kylo Ren fanfic!  
> I suck at summaries, lol.  
> *You're basically going to be dark side Rey*  
> Hope ya'll enjoy! :)

Just one more day, one more week one more month. Hell maybe one more year.

That's what you told yourself at least. That's how much longer it would take you to forget the memories that plagued you every time you shut your eyes. Years have passed and it never lessened. The only thing that has changed is that you can now fall asleep. Rather than lay there in bed with flames from the burning temple dancing in your eyes as you stared into the dark ceiling. The sounds of lightsabers and explosions every where.

-Flash back-

You hadn't slept well for about a week before the destruction of the temple. It had been affecting your training to the point that Master Skywalker had to step in.

"In these nightmares what do you see?"

You took a deep breath as you sat before Skywalker in his office. Looking down at your hands in your lap before finally back up to meet his warm blue eyes.

"Not a lot. I just sense a lot of distress and pain. Then there is the sounds of yelling...but the yelling is distorted and distant. I can't quite make out what they are saying." you trailed off as the dream replayed distantly in your mind.

"Then what?" he asked patiently. You tried to gauge his expression for any sign of worry, but he kept his composure.

"Well then the sounds of explosions continue and suddenly rubble is falling all around me...then I'm trapped. All goes black and I wake up."

Master Skywalker studies you silently for a few minutes then merely nods.

"Perhaps you should have a couple of days off to rest and meditate, padawan. Visions can be tricky or maybe they are just nightmares. I have been working you hard lately." He gave a small smile but the smile didn't reflect in his eyes.

You wanted to protest that they felt like more than nightmares but you knew it would only end with you getting some kind of lecture and that was something you didn't want with the lack of decent sleep you've had.

"If that is what you think is... best, Master Skywalker. Thank you." you rose from your chair without another word, a small smile and bowed your head in respect before walking out of his office and through the long cold dimly lit stone hallways of the temple.

You pulled your dark brown robes close to you as you went straight in the direction to your hut doing your best to avoid any of your friends. You didn't mean to but when the nightmares started you had closed yourself off. Thankfully most of them would either be in training or having dinner in the cafeteria so it wouldn't be too difficult as long as you were quick.

Lost in thought, focusing on the soft noise of your foot steps and eyes to the ground you made your way quickly through the temple making a sharp turn down a hall where you collided with a rather large figure.

Before you went falling backwards a hand gripped your forearm and steadied you before quickly releasing you.

"Oh. Solo. It's just you." You quickly regained your balance. You hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but there was just something about Ben Solo that had always annoyed you.

"Kenobi. Its -just- you." His bitter tone matched yours, and you simply nodded before side stepping around him pausing when his hand had once again found its way to your forearm only to release it just as swiftly.

He brought his hand back to his side and cleared his throat.

"Have you seen Master Skywalker any where?"

"Why do you always assume I know where your uncle is, Solo."

"Well considering he favors you over his own nephew. Do you or do you not?" he asked exasperatedly as he ran a hand through his soft wavy hair.

"Office." you stated bluntly and glared into his brown eyes as his lips tugged into a smug smile.

Before you could say anything else he had already marched off.

"Damn Han Solo Jr." you said it a little louder than you meant to causing you to only glare more when he actually responded.

"Kenobi." his retreating figure chuckled annoyingly.

If something or someone was ever going to turn you to the dark side. It would probably be the one and only Ben Solo. This back and fourth animosity had started the moment you had both met. You were constantly pitted against each other as you grew up. The both of you being the most accomplished padawans at the temple. Plus it felt like he really did think that Luke had preferred you over him which you personally didn't believe. But he was resentful none the less no matter how many times you had confronted him on it.

Then you figured this was Skywalker's way of trying to help you both control your emotions by making you both constantly train and work together. It definitely helped you have control of those emotions but it didn't necessarily quash any indignation. Nor did it help that Ben was stupidly attractive which you would constantly push to the back of your mind. That was not something he needed to know or find out. Stars save his ego. You would never hear the end of it. Especially from Luke Skywalker. Stars only know what kind of scolding and reprimand you would receive and you didn't want to have to go back over the Jedi code again as if you didn't already know it by heart.

Back in your thoughts and moments later you were out of the temple and in the cool night. It was quiet but that uncomfortable tension that filled the air around you never ceased. You followed a little dirt path back to your room and right on your warm cot. The next couple days you took Master Skywalker's advice to rest and meditate. Though the nightmares didn't abate and if anything had only grown more vivid. On more than one occasion you had woke to find yourself having summoned your lightsaber to your hand and ignited; sweat dripping down your (s/c) and gasping for oxygen.

It was the night before you were going to get back to your regular training. You had settled in for bed and had surprisingly fallen asleep regardless of the rising pressure in your chest. Fear and anxiety that you just couldn't shake just like all the other nights but this night felt different and you didn't know why. The force around you had a certain feeling of imbalance and unease.

Then you woke to the sounds of blasts, distant yelling and the smell of smoke. You weren't sure how long you had been asleep or if you had even woken up. If this was just more of your vivid nightmares. Once the realization that this was not another nightmare and before you even had a chance to get out of bed your hut shook fiercely and collapsed. It happened so fast that you didn't even have an opportunity to scream or get out to safety. All you could manage was covering your head and held out one hand using the force to protect yourself from the falling structure as much as you could.

Then that's when the darkness took over and you were unconscious. Stirring only when you heard the sound of moving rubble and weight lifted off of you then you felt arms under you and the cool night air against your skin. Although the air was even thicker with smoke than it had been when you first woke up.

You felt the arms gently lay you on the ground and a careful hand caress your cheek causing your eyes to slowly openonly for a moment. Your vision was still blurry, you could barely make out the person who had pulled you out. Before you knew it their hand disappeared from your face and they retreated as your eyes flutter shut again.

"Y/n?"

Your eyes snapped open at the sound of your name, blinking several times trying to clear the blurriness away first focusing on the stars shining far above in the night sky. It took a moment to process why you were even laying on the hard ground outside instead of your cot.

When your vision fully cleared your eyes zeroed in on Artoo and Luke Skywalker beside you.

"Master..." You trailed off as you immediately jolted up regretting it as a sharp pain shot through your neck and shoulder. But the care for the pain vanished as your (e/c) eyes found their way to the destruction that was around you. Just like your nightmare. Rubble, smoke and flames. The only thing missing were the voices. The temple was completely destroyed as were the huts of fellow padawans around you. This time though it was all real not just something that kept you up at night.

"I know." was all he said as he carefully helped you to your feet. You gently leaned against Artoo as he let out a low whistle.

"Thank you Artoo." you patted him as you looked down at yourself. Your night clothes were covered in dirt and dust. Your left arm had a large scrape but a little bacta spray and it should be good as new. You licked your lip as you tasted iron in your mouth. Wincing when you discovered a split on the right side of your bottom lip. Your (h/l, h/c) had slipped out of its ponytail at some point was now a mess, but that was the least of your concerns.

Luke reached out and put his hand to your chin and turned your face side to side.

"That lip will heal fairly quickly. As for that gash..." he turned your face to the left to get a better look.

"That gash will heal, but it will most likely scar."

You nodded as he let go of your face and examined the rest of you carefully. He almost looked shocked that you were even standing in front of him at all. That made you afraid to question if anyone else was as okay. Just from the redness rimming his now tired saddened blue eyes and disheveled appearance was enough to make you stop yourself for now and just visually take everything in.

"Let's patch you up then you need to get out of here."

"Where are we going to go master?" you asked confused. This was the only home you knew. Your parents had passed away when you were younger and Luke was the closest thing you had to a father figure. With this attack though it was obviously not going to be safe to remain here for the time being.

"You're going to go some where as secluded as possible. Lay low and keep moving if you have to."

"What about the others? Are there any others? What happened to Ben? Are we going to do something about this? We're just going to leave and run?" You could feel the fear and frustration start to bubble as every question finally shot out. Stopping for a moment to take a deep needed breath that you hadn't realized you had been holding.

Before you even had the chance to turn away and start to head towards the temple he took hold of your arm carefully. "There are no others! There is nothing we can do, the Jedi are over! Ben is gone! " Luke snapped, his own frustration and grief surfacing. You both looked at each other in silence. It took everything in you to tear your eyes away and look back towards the fires.

All you could do was stare into the flames dumbstruck. You couldn't believe what Luke Skywalker was saying and you couldn't believe this was happening. You hadn't realized how much Luke had aged until now. How much more worn he looked compared to the man who took you in when you were a child. When you first met him he had seemed so sure and strong. Right now, he seemed weary, regretful and dejected. Even more so than he had when you met with him in the evening the other day.

"If you of all people have lost hope. I am afraid of what this is going to mean for the rest of us, master." you huffed exasperatedly.

You held your hand out towards the rubble and focused on the force feeling it in your surroundings and humming through your body. You shifted some of the rock away until it was clear enough to summon your lightsaber to your hand. You looked it over quickly noticing only a few scratches nothing too damaging. Once satisfied you ignited it revealing the glowing blue plasma, the weapon vibrating in your hand. This lightsaber had belonged to your grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke had never told you how he had come to find it but you were thankful. It was all you really had left of your family aside from your name.


	2. You talk first? I talk first?

-Present-

"Hey, we're closing up in here... Hey you!"

It had taken you a moment to snap out of your memories before you realized the bartender was talking to you. 

"I'm closin' up so unless you wanna be stuck in here for the rest of the night alone I suggest you get goin." he grumbled as he threw a dirty bar rag over his shoulder while picking up the left over empty glasses.

"Sorry." you mumbled placing a few credits down from your pocket as you tipped the rest of your drink into your mouth before setting the glass back on the table. You stood and grabbed your dark gray cloak off of the back of the bar seat and placed it on your shoulders lifting the hood over your head. 

You didn't know how long you had been sitting there lost in your distant memories but it was obviously a while considering you really were the only one left in the cantina. If you could really even call this run down place a cantina. That's how you spent most of your time these days. Dwelling on the past on random planets and wondering how you could have changed anything. That you should have insisted with Luke that your nightmares were visions instead of brushing it off and taking days off of training. Thinking of what you should do next and taking everything day by day.

You were currently stopped and refueling on Jakku. At first you weren't going to stop, but something just drew you here. You weren't sure what. This planet was as close to no where as you could get. Not only that but the sand was as terrible as was the heat.

Stepping outside you were welcomed by surprisingly cool night air. It had quieted down quite a bit from the bustle of the day which you had also welcomed. After having spent so much time secluded the quiet now felt like home.

You paced yourself at first with full intention of heading back to your ship. That was until you felt it. Someone strong in the force entering the atmosphere nearby. At first you were going to ignore it. You had told Luke before he had all but abandoned you that you would stay hidden. The pull from the force was making you forget about any warning bells that might be going off inside your head. Then there was also the fact that the force from this being felt somewhat familiar which only served to peak your curiosity further.

You didn't stop walking until you were at the edge of the small town and looked out into the vast dark desert. Taking a deep breath you only questioned yourself for a moment before looking over towards a small establishment that just happened to have a some what usable junk of a speeder bike parked out to the side. 

"Well don't mind if I borrow that." you chuckled to yourself as you slowly approached and scanned around the area before quickly hot wiring it. The last thing you needed was to pick a fight with some local and draw attention to yourself.

You climbed on and gripped the handles tightly as you sped forward into the darkness of the desert relying on the force to guide you. It wasn't too long before what looked like a small village and fire came into view. 

What you definitely didn't expect to see come into view was First Order ships and storm troopers. You slowed the bike down, hopped off and walked the rest of the way. Your breath caught as you quietly proceeded forward keeping hidden in the sand dunes. Close enough to see and hear but not give yourself away. 

You took in your surroundings taking notice of the storm troopers with their blasters trained on the the gathered villagers. Your hand found its way to your lightsaber that was strapped to your hip. 

You weren't sure what you were going to do. You probably shouldn't do anything being that you were heavily outnumbered and these villagers were obviously not the warrior type. Maybe if you had arrived a little sooner.

Immediately your attention was drawn to the sound of a lightsaber being ignited and coming down on an older man. 

You were about to say forget all, ignite your weapon and jump out of your hiding spot... Until someone close by had already beat you to it. Although as brave as their attempt was it proved to be quite futile as the masked creature in all black had force froze him and his blaster shot. 

"If you had only waited two damn seconds." you whispered as you watched two storm troopers rush to the frozen man. They quickly disarmed and dragged him bringing him to his knees before their leader. 

The masked creature kneeled down before him and it grew uncomfortably quiet before the man spoke. 

"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?"

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, practically facepalmed yourself and pinched the bridge of your nose before looking back up. 

"Ok, maybe not brave. Maybe more like plain stupid." You shook your head and bit your lip as you took your lightsaber into your hand and prepared yourself to intervene. 

The masked creature tilted his head slightly before finally speaking. "The old man gave it to you." The modulated voice gave you chills. But there something about this being that felt familiar to you and you weren't sure why or if you even wanted to explore that.

"It's very hard to understand you with all the..." The man motioned towards the mask. "apparatus." 

"Search him."

"What did the old man give you to get you into this situation and why do you not know how to shut up." you wondered as you watched the same storm troopers from before immediately approach on their leaders command, aggressively grab and began searching the man. 

"Nothing sir." the storm trooper stated.

"Put him on board." 

The troopers roughly grabbed the man and began leading him towards the ship as another trooper approached. This one was different compared to the rest with their armor a chrome instead of white. 

"Sir, the villagers?"

"Kill them all."

"No." At that your heart started to beat wildly. You froze, and the grip on your lightsaber tightened. 

"On my command." The sound of the troopers taking aim.

Your breathing quickened as your mind began to race. Could you help the villagers? Were you enough?

Burning temple, destroyed huts, fallen pandawans, Skywalker's ship taking off into the sky. 

You hadn't snapped out of it until you heard the firing and the screams. Then both of those noises ceased. Tears filled your eyes and you felt the loss of lives through the force. Only complicating your already growing panic. 

"What kind of Jedi would just let that happen...Because I'm no Jedi. The Jedi are gone and over."

You shook your head as though that would help eject the negative thoughts and emotions from your mind. You stepped out from where you had been hiding. 

"I'm going to do this and probably regret it." you mumbled as you walked forward, igniting your lightsaber instantly catching the attention of the masked creature. 

You held your hand out, and using the force sent the blast shot that had still been frozen mid-air straight to a storm trooper that had begun to take aim right at you causing them to drop to the floor. 

"A Jedi. I thought you were all dead." The creature motioned his hand to halt the storm troopers from firing.

"I'm not a Jedi." you stated simply as you took your hood off with one hand and twirled your lightsaber taking a stance. 

"You almost haven't changed."

The creature had said it so quietly that you weren't sure if they had even said it at all. What would that have even meant of they had?

Once again there was that familiar feeling radiating off of them. One that you hadn't felt in years. Since someone. You took in their entire being. Nothing gave away as to who this masked thing was and why a sliver of it reminded you of your old life. 

Studying the black helmet and the silver inlay surrounding the visor where you assume their eyes would be it finally clicked. 

"You're Kylo Ren."

At that your thoughts flashed back to the temple once again. 

You could feel the familiar feelings of abandonment, anger and grief start to rise up within you. The force flowing through you stronger than you had felt in a long time. Though this feeling of the force was unfamiliar. Dark. You took a step forward raising your weapon that you hadn't even realized you had lowered in the first place.

The masked being studied you for a moment and almost gave what sounded like an amused huff as he ignited his unstable lightsaber. 

"You took everything from me. Everything." you clamored as you ran forward bringing your blue lightsaber down just as he raised his. They collided, crackling menacingly.

"And I would do it again." the modulated voice hissed as he looked down at you. The red glow of his saber making his mask seem even more terrifying. It really did remind you of the stories you had heard of Darth Vader. 

In this moment you wanted chastise yourself. You hadn't exactly kept up with your training over the years like you should have. You were slower than you usually were and your strength wasn't up to your usual standards. Though in your defense this was the first time in long time that you had even needed your weapon. There wasn't much need for it when you're constantly secluded in space and staying away from most beings even during stops. Usually only needing it if a job went south. But you usually did your best staying away from conflict.

Now here you were, releasing so many emotions you had harbored over the years. Now you weren't sure who the idiot was. You or the man that just got dragged into the ship.

Blow by blow your offense turned into defense. Parrying his strikes slowly being forced to move backwards taking care in your steps. You rapidly kicked him in the abdomen sending him stumbling backwards allowing you some space.

You both lifted your hands simultaneously at each other. You could feel the force moving in disarray... pushing and pulling against each other until finally it was too much and the force sent the both of you flying backwards. 

You hit the ground harder than you expected but that didn't stop you from quickly jumping back to your feet. You reached your hand out summoning your saber back that had got thrown out of your hand when you went flying. 

Kylo was already back to his feet and returning his lightsaber under his robe by the time your gaze returned to him. 

"Why?" you warily asked putting your own lightsaber away. 

Kylo looked at you silently. You felt slightly unnerved, and he took so long to answer you weren't sure he was even going to. 

"That's none of your concern...or maybe it is." he took a few steps towards you, but his body language wasn't threatening. 

You looked from him to the storm troopers all around then to the ship. You bit your lip as you hastily contemplated what you were about to do. Before you could talk yourself out of it you walked forward and stepped around him. You purposefully bumped your shoulder into his as you passed and walked straight up the ramp. 

It's not like you had much of a choice anyway. You were one person against another strong force user and a whole group of storm troopers. Then the fact that your ship was some ways across the desert.

"Put her with the prisoner." 

You jumped slightly at how close Kylo's voice was behind you. As soon as you turned and looked up into the depths of the visor, he had already reached and grabbed your lightsaber from your hip. You were about to object when he pushed you towards the chrome trooper who grabbed your arm and shackled your wrists together. Not like you're objection would have really done any good.

"I'm going to need that back later, Ren." you rolled your eyes stumbling slightly as the trooper led you to straight through to the ships hold and threw you in causing you to go crashing into a chest.

"Hello there." you muttered as hands steadied you. 

"And who might you be?"

You ignored him and looked around the holding cell. The walls were a sleek black and the room was empty except for a large bench against the back wall. 

You made your way over and sat down. 

"Not a talker?"

"Nope. Just starting to decide if you were worth getting into this mess. Why the Force even brought me here." You turned your attention to the man and observed him. You couldn't deny that he was quite handsome with his wavy hair, brown eyes and tan skin but that was definitely not good reasoning enough.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but alright then. I'm Poe Dameron." He sat beside you and offered a hand, looking you up and down. You stared down at his hand and then looked away without taking it. He coughed awkwardly and put his hand back down.

"Ok then. Are you part of the rebellion or First Order or?"

You really didn't mean to laugh. It just came out, but you instantly stopped seeing him raise a brow at you.

"No, I am not part of any of it...I'm (y/n)." You scoot back on the bench and leaned against the cold metal wall tilting your head back staring at the cell door.

"Oh." was all he said as he copied your movements and also leaned back against the wall. 

You both sat silently before you finally broke it. "What do they want from you?"

He turned to you and squinted looking as though he was unsure if he should answer you but he did anyway. "The map to Luke Skywalker."

Your head snapped towards Poe. "A map to Luke Skywalker?" Your brows knitted together as you processed this information.

"So that's why they put us together. I thought it was weird being that there's other cells but it makes sense now. They're listening to see if we say anything about this nonsense."

"Why would you know anything, do you know about Luke?" Poe questioned.

"Not important, I used to. Luke left and that's that. He's not coming back. The Jedi are and have been done." Your voice was filled with bitterness as you repeated the words you used to religiously tell yourself as you remembered the way Skywalker had left. 

You had gotten yourself patched up in the ship that you would call home for the next few years. By the time you had come out to check on Luke, he was already gone in his x-wing. You had never felt more alone or abandoned. It was just you and the ruin of the temple. Sure you could have went with Leia and Han but then they would just remind you too much of Ben. Of what you lost. So taking Luke's final advice of secluding yourself and keeping yourself on the move, you did. For a time you had waited for any kind of contact from Luke, but he never reached out. After so long you had given up on that idea and just focused on surviving. Usually doing small odd jobs through out the systems. You had never even reached out to Leia either figuring it was for the best. Now if she was looking for Luke well then it probably really was for the best. 

"So you don't know where he is." He pressed turning his body so he was facing you.

"No and I don't care nor would I want to find him." 

It got quiet after that. You didn't care enough to ask more and he didn't press for anything else. Though from the way he kept fidgeting you could tell he wanted to say something.

"Just say whatever it is you want to say Poe. You're fidgeting like a damn Bogling."

"Just wondering who you are. You don't look like a local, that's for sure."

"I'm not a local. I told you who I am."

"You told me your name not who you are."

"Y/N Kenobi. That's all you need to know."

"Well Y/N Kenobi. When we get out of this we should get a drink together sometime."

"That's what you're thinking about right now? You say that like you're so sure." you laughed turning your head towards him.

"Yep. One can pretend. Just amuse me and say yes." He ran a hand through his hair and the smile he gave you felt genuine and made your heart flutter softly.

"Sure, Poe Dameron. Whatever you say." you smiled back sadly.


	3. Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!   
> Chapter 4 will be coming soon :)

It wasn't very long after your conversation with Poe that the cell doors slid open. 

"Ha, guess they want to talk now." Poe's laugh was strained, and you could just feel the nerves rolling off of him.

You groaned at his comment as a couple storm troopers entered the cell while four others waited outside. 

One grabbed Poe while the other one grabbed you by the elbow.

"Easy on the merchandise." you grunted as you were yanked off of the bench and pulled out of the cell where another trooper took your other arm. 

"Quiet, rebel scum."

"I'm Not a rebel." you huffed as the troopers grip tightened in warning. 

Poe looked at you quizzically, you merely shrugged as you were both pulled off the transport. 

You both stopped and looked at each other before examining the hangar bay in awe. You knew the First Order Star Destroyers were huge, but it was a whole new perspective actually being inside of one. You definitely had to applaud them for it. 

The troopers pulled you onward putting a blaster into your side. "Get moving; you're expected."

"Yeah, yeah. Trooper of the month." You smiled as the trooper shoved his blaster deeper into your side. It would probably bruise, later but it was worth it. 

"And you said I didn't know when to stop talking." Poe whispered to you with a small amused smile. 

"Well my dear Poe...difference is... is that I'm not talking back to someone with a lightsaber who is more than willing to put it to use." You winked at him and he rolled his eyes as the troopers led you through the bay and into a large long corridor that branched off into many other passageways. After walking for so long and passing by countless First Order members you finally came to a halt in front of an elevator. It was slightly cramped, and you almost felt flattered that they thought you required so many guards in the first place. Though you couldn't blame them. 

The doors slid open and they herded the two of you out into what looked to be a detention block. You could feel Poe's nerves start to roll off of him again. You took a deep breath as they walked you both up to the first room with the door already open. Upon glancing in you saw the interrogation chair.

"Get the rebel scum ready for interrogation. As for her, Ren has asked that she be taken elsewhere." 

Your head snapped towards an older gentleman in a uniform that approached your group. 

"What? No." You interjected looking from the uniformed man to the troopers to Poe. The two that had their grip on Poe started to pull him forward towards the table. 

"I said no." You made a move to step forward to Poe only for the guards at your side to grip your elbows and pull you back harshly.

"You don't have a say in the matter. Take her now." The man commanded giving you a smug look that you wanted nothing more than to wipe off.

"The hell I don't." You replied angrily and yanked your arms out of the guards grasp.

You took deep meditative breaths and felt the force within you and around you. Before the troopers even had a chance to detain you again, you had whipped around on them. You threw your hands out focusing on the force and sent them colliding into a wall. You rounded on the older man and kicked him in the abdomen immediately followed by an elbow to the face as he was hunched over from your blow.

"We need back up the force user is trying to get away!" 

You instantly turned on the last trooper standing just as alarms started to go off. He pointed his blaster at you and fired. Unfortunately, for him you had already anticipated it and used the force to freeze the bolt and force pushed it back in his direction and straight into his chest. 

"We need to get out of here." You looked to Poe satisfied that he was unharmed. In shock but unharmed, nonetheless. 

"How...why didn't you do that earlier?!" he asked looking slightly intimidated but impressed.

"You're welcome." you glared as you both took off towards the elevator.

"Thanks." he said turning to you once inside.

You both just looked at each other for a moment and let out a small laugh. You had ways to go before you were free but this was a small victory and a step in the right direction.

When the doors opened you glanced at each other then stepped out. Luckily the corridor was empty but that only lasted for about five seconds when troopers started rushing in from the main passage. 

"Oh, yup. This way." Poe yelled running in the opposite direction as blaster bolts began whizzing past the two you in flashes of red.

"We need to find a hangar and get the hell out of here." 

You nodded in agreeance and kept running never once stopping. Thankfully most of the members you passed by seemed to be confused at first seeing the both of you. 

You don't know why you had been so positive that this was going to work. Any thoughts that it was diminished as you both turned a corner only to find Kylo followed by two of what you assumed were his knights. 

You both skid to a stop and quickly ran down another passage. You hadn't gotten very far before you felt your body stiffen. Then your feet left the ground and your back collided with a wall. 

Poe kept running until he looked over his shoulder to check on you. "Y/N!"

"Run you idiot! Find a hangar and get out of here." you gasped lifting your cuffed hands to your throat as the pressure worsened. 

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" Poe ran towards you only to go barreling backwards across the floor. 

"You're both starting to seem like more trouble than you're worth." Kylo closed the distance and looked up at you struggling. 

Suddenly the pressure released and you went falling to the ground. You panted as the air started to fill your lungs once again. The two knights grabbed Poe while you struggled to your feet and leaned against the wall. 

"I'm not going to leave you either, Dameron." you told him as the knights started to lead him away. 

"Its going to be ok, Y/n." he shouted trying to look back at you before they disappeared around a corner. 

Your (e/c) eyes never left Poe until the very moment he was no longer in view. Then your attention turned back towards Kylo as he activated his unstable red lightsaber. 

"Walk. The rest of you leave us." Your eyes flickered from him to his saber then hesitantly moved away from the wall. The troopers scrambled about and immediately left leaving you alone with him. 

He jerked his head forward and it took everything in you to not just force slam him into the wall. 

You both walked in silence aside from the crackling of his saber. You were slightly on edge wondering where he was leading you considering you could just feel the anger seeping off of him. Before long you approached large blast doors. He deactivated his saber and waved his hands at the key pad to the right of the doors. They opened instantly and he nudged you inside. 

You were about to say something witty but decided against it heeding your own words you had told Poe earlier. 

You stole a glance at him as the lights came on and you were surprised to find yourself in what appeared to be quarters.

"You brought me to your quarters." you stated and proceeded forward. The room was completely neat, and everything from the couch to the kitchen to the walls was a sleek black with a few white/gray accents. It was so tidy it almost looked unlived in. Though you couldn't really imagine someone like Kylo Ren lounging around on a couch. 

You made your way over to the large floor to ceiling windows at the end of the room and looked out into the vastness of space. No matter how many times you saw it it always took your breath away. 

Still perplexed you looked back at Kylo who was still stood by the door watching you. 

"See something you like?" You questioned sorely.

He let out what almost sounded like an awkward cough but the modulator distorted the sound. 

"Where is Luke Skywalker?" 

"You're all starting to really sound like someone I used to know." you begrudgingly answered tearing your eyes away from his visor. 

"Do you mind at least?" You held your wrists up and stood there awkwardly until he sighed exasperatedly. Then finally waved a hand over them and they unlocked collapsing to the floor with a loud clunk.

"Thank you." you mumbled as you rubbed your wrists.

"Skywalker's location. You must know it."

You let out a disgruntled laugh that was cut short when he closed the distance and his hand wrapped around your throat and pushed you firmly against a wall. 

"Skywalker. Location. I won't ask again."

He looked down at you and pressed his body tight against yours. Your hand flew to his wrist as you glowered at him. He pressed on your neck harder and you smacked at his wrist. He loosened his grip and stepped back but only slightly. 

"I don't know where Luke is nor do I care or want to find him as i keep saying to everyone. Why would I want to? He left me at the temple. Got in his X-wing and I never heard from him again. I was alone. Which I heard I have YOU to thank for." If looks could kill, Kylo would probably be flat on the ground right now dead.

He let go of your neck and stepped away his fists curling at his sides.

"You know I could take whatever I want." his modulated voice was low and forbidding causing you to roll your eyes.

You both stood staring each other down; you weren't about to be intimidated by him. 

"I wasn't responsible for the destruction of the temple."

You blinked and furrowed your brows. "You really expected me to believe you just like that?"

"The fires, the bodies..."you trailed off as you began to pace. What had happened next was something you did not expect. You heard the hiss of his helmet being released and the echoing thud that followed as it hit the ground. You stared at the ground unsure if you wanted to look at them at all.

"Kenobi." that familiar husky voice rang through your ears, one that you thought you would never hear again. Even if it used to always be filled with such disdain.

You swiftly brought your eyes up and right into his brown ones. They were no longer as warm as they were all those years ago. 

"No." You took a step back as you remembered Luke's words.

Ben is gone.

"It was you that pulled me out." None of it wasn't making sense to you. If Ben is Kylo and Kylo is said to be responsible. Why would Ben save you and pull you out of the rubble?

"And now look where that's getting me." 

"Oh stars save it. Got yourself a whole new look but couldn't get a new personality with it," you scoffed and crossed your arms as he took a step towards you. "Luke told me that you were gone, but I guess I took that out of context. Not that he stayed long enough to correct me."

Cautiously you closed the distance between you. You watched him as he watched your every move. You were directly in front of him when you slowly lifted your hand with great uncertainty. Waiting for him to react negatively but he didn't. Your mind flashed to the feeling of the hand caressing your cheek that night. 

You gingerly grazed his cheek with your fingertips. He continued to watch you while you concentrated on your hand. "I hate you." you whispered as your (e/c) eyes traveled to his brown ones then to his lips. 

"I know. You should." he said this bluntly, but you could also feel the conflict within him. Whether it was just over your words, his words or everything in general.

You weren't sure who leaned in first but your lips met cautiously. At first they moved against each other unsure. As it became more sure that you both wanted it equally your arms found their way around his neck. In response his arms snaked their way around your waist. You felt a swirl of emotions as the kiss carried on growing more desperate by the second. You pushed yourself further into his body almost afraid that if you were too far apart he would disappear again. This felt so wrong and so right at the same time. As the kiss deepened you felt his tongue glide along your bottom lip before finally making its way to explore your mouth when you granted him access. He groaned as you let out a hum of satisfaction. He tasted of mint and perhaps a little bit of whiskey which wasn't really a bad thing. You gasped audibly as your back found its way against the wall once more. You ran your hands through his hair and gripped it tightly causing another groan to escape his lips. His own hands started to run up and down your sides before coming to a stop at your hips. Just two people pouring out their hurt and trying to squash the loneliness with a carefree moment. Two pieces of a puzzle trying to hopelessly fit together.

Then he whispered your name against your lips, and everything came crashing down.

What the hell were you doing? This was Kylo Ren you were pressed against the wall with kissing passionately. Even if he wasn't Kylo, he would be Ben. He wasn't even alive to you not even ten minutes prior. Without a second thought you quickly traded places with him so that he was now against the wall. In a flash you had your hand outstretched and used the force to shove him back into the wall keeping him in place. You weren't sure if he was shocked, impressed or angry but you didn't really care.

"You're alive...You left. I know we didn't always get along growing up, but I've been alone all these years thinking every one I have ever known was gone. You got on my nerves a lot, but I would have rather been alone with you than with no one at all." You couldn't stop the rush of emotions. From sadness, bitterness, lust, hate and anger. You flicked your hand, and he went crashing across the room. Before he could even get up and say anything you made your way through a door that happened to be a bedroom. You swiftly closed the door shut and locked it. Not like that would make any difference if he wanted to barge in and run you through.

You leaned against the door and slid down to a cold floor. Taking deep breathes you waited patiently for him to come crashing in. Your breath caught when you heard the sound of his weapon igniting.

To your surprise the door you were now leaned against never opened. Instead, you could hear the hiss of another door opening and closing nearby followed then by the distant noises of a lightsaber colliding with metal. It only went on for a few minutes before all went quiet except for the sounds of heavy footsteps and the main door. When you were sure you were alone and that he wasn't returning you took the next few moments putting your focus on the force. Remaining still you closed your eyes and meditated trying to get a hold of yourself. 

'There is no emotion, there is peace.There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.There is no passion, there is serenity.There is no chaos, there is harmony.There is no death, there is the Force.'

You repeated the words over and over. Taking your time before ultimately deciding to stand and have a look around the room. It matched the rest of his quarters. Sleek black, grey and completely pristine like no one even lived here. The large king-sized bed was vertically against the far wall with a soft looking black comforter set. You proceeded towards the bed and ran your hand along the blanket. It was definitely as soft as it looked. Then being the curious person you were, you made your way over to the walk in closet. A small laugh left your lips as you took in his clothes. They were all black and pretty much multiples of the same outfit except for a few casual shirts and pants. Exiting the closet, you made your way to the closest small bedside table where there was a datapad and a half empty water bottle.

"Hm." you said glancing towards the door as you picked up the datapad. Not that you really cared if you got caught snooping. You tapped the screen on and swiped through it. Unfortunately, there was nothing thing that would be useful to you on it. Just a bunch of boring meeting memos and emails from a General Hux that all seemed a little bit more than antagonizing. 

You returned the datapad back to its original placement and decided to make your way out of his bedroom. You peeked out the bedroom door before committing. Satisfied that you were completely alone you carried on exploring the quarters. There wasn't much other than a couch, coffee table, a small kitchen and a private refresher. Then another door that you hadn't noticed when you first came in caught your attention. You figured it was probably the room you had heard him trash earlier. 

Approaching the door you looked down at the key pad and waved your hand over it using the force to unlock it. The door slid open and you stepped in. This room was a complete contrast to the rest of his quarters with its metallic gray and white walls and floors. Then sure enough you zeroed in on the wall to the right of the door with its severe damage of torn metal still slightly glowing red and exposed wires sparking. You gave the damage a once over before moving on to observing a table full of relics off to the right side of the room. In that instant your eyes came to a halt on a familiar object and lit up as you practically sprinted to the table.

"Ha, I did tell him I'd need it back." you mused as you grabbed your lightsaber. You examined it quickly then once finding nothing wrong with it you attached it back to its home on your hip. You were then about to leave the room until you felt a strange sensation run through you. You turned, your eyes falling upon what looked like a lone pedestal towards the left of the room. It had almost felt as though something was calling to you. You were about to go and examine it when you suddenly felt a pull from the force coming from beyond the room. 

You put the pedestal to the back of your mind then hesitantly made it out and towards the main doors. "Swear to the stars if he posted knights outside this door." you mumbled as you departed from his quarters. To your amusement he had posted two troopers.

"You cant..."

You waved your hand in front of their faces cutting them off.

"You're going to escort me through the ship and tell anyone who asks that you're transporting me for your commander."

"We will escort you through the ship and tell anyone who asks that we're transporting you for the commander." They both repeated monotonously. 

You smiled to yourself and alertly proceeded with both troopers walking closely behind you. You took a deep meditative breath, feeling the force and began following in the direction it was pulling you in. 

No one thankfully had questioned any of you. Every one was too busy going about their own way that they didn't give you or your guards even a second glance. 

Finally turning down a hall you spotted what the force was leading you to. Poe.

He was with a storm trooper but just as quickly as you had seen him they had both dipped into a dark empty hall. You turned to one of your escorts and waved your hand over his face.

"You're going to forget about having escorted me and now you're going to go take a lunch break." 

"I'm going to forget about escorting you, and I'm going to take a lunch break." he repeated all too happily and wandered off in a slightly confused daze. 

"Lets go." you told the remaining trooper. You quickened your steps towards where the two had disappeared to.

"You need a pilot." Poe told the now unmasked trooper. 

"I need a pilot."

"We're going to do this." 

They both stopped talking and looked at you in alarm as you almost walked into them not knowing they were right around the corner.

Poe's expression had turned quickly from fear to happiness at seeing you. 

"Y/n!" Poe sighed with relief and pulled you in to a tight hug. When he pulled away you put your hand to his chin and looked over the injuries to his face. 

"They did a real number on you, Dameron." 

"Yeah but all that matters is were getting out of here." a small smile tugged at his lips before finally noticing the trooper behind you. 

"Don't mind him. He won't remember anything as for you, though. What are you doing?" You questioned looking suspiciously at the man behind Poe.

"I'm doing what's right."

You smiled and nodded. "Then let's get out of here before they realize were gone...again."


	4. Ch. 4 Millennium Falcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some usual Star Wars violence.  
> Promise I'll be diverging from the actual movies soon lol
> 
> Also, a warning that the next chapter will contain smut just so you know in case you're not comfortable with that!

"So how are we going to do this?" you asked looking between Poe and the trooper.

"Well we got this far with me pretending to transport him." the trooper replied as you took a moment to asses the situation and try to devise a plan, unlike your escape from earlier. If you can even really consider that an escape at all.

You looked between the two before you finally turned back to the other trooper and then an idea popped up in your head. You smiled at the two men who looked at you warily before you made your way next to the masked trooper. You stood beside them and sized them up. From what you could tell they were almost the same size. Perhaps just an inch or two taller.

"What do you think?" you asked looking back and fourth gesturing between the two of you.

The two men looked at you incomplete and utter confusion causing you to let out a huff.

"Its going to look suspicious if we're both being moved at the same time. I don't think I'm even supposed to be out of Ren's quarters." you couldn't help the eye roll seeing them still not catch on.

"You were in Ren's quarters?" Poe asked raising an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes at you.

"Yeah..." you drawled, ignoring the looks the two gave you and proceeded on with your plan waving your hand over the masked troopers face. 

"You're going to give me your armor no questions asked."

"I'm going to give you my armor no questions asked." they replied as they set their blaster on the floor and started to undress setting the armor neatly on the ground. You smiled and felt a little bit of pride. You had spent so long trying to close yourself off from the force. Now here you were using it freely once more. You almost forgot how empowering it had felt to feel the force flow through you and all around you. It was almost like having a piece of you back. 

You took your lightsaber off and handed it to Poe to hold. He looked at it then looked at you but said nothing. You then pulled the black body glove on quickly. It was a little loose but it would work. The material wasn't very comfortable but as soon as you were out of here you would be ripping it right off anyway. Your idea seemed to finally click in your new trooper friends mind as he stepped forward and began to help you put the pieces on.

"This is uncomfortable and hot." you complained as you looked down at yourself then grabbed the helmet off the floor along with the blaster.

"Well hot is one way to put it." Poe winked and grinned at you.

"Oh my stars." You weren't sure if you were flattered or not. Flirting wasn't something you did quite often mostly because you found it hard to be interested in anyone. Over the years you still kept to code of not forming any attachments. You had maybe only hooked up once or twice but that was it. Not like it was easy when you spent most of your time in the middle of no where whether out in space or some forsaken empty planet that was only good for a quick refuel and supply run. 

You approached the young trooper whos armor you had taken and smiled before waving your hand over the face for the last time putting them into a Force sleep. You felt only a little bad as they hit the floor with a hard thud. You grabbed them from under their arms and tugged them to the nearest room that almost looked like a storage unit. Thankfully it was dark and empty save for a few boxes and cleaning supplies. Perfect, low chance of someone stumbling upon them anytime soon. You leaned them against the wall carefully only for them to fall over to the side.

"Oops. Sorry not sorry." you muttered as you pat their shoulder and returned to the others. 

"I'm not gonna ask." Poe said as you placed the helmet on your head.

"Then don't." you shrugged as you grabbed your saber from Poe and attached it to his hip under his leather jacket.

You grabbed his arm just a little roughly and pushed him forward into the main hall holding the blaster to his side.

"Get moving rebel scum." it was taking everything in you to not laugh if you were being honest. Your trooper friend placed his own helmet back on and followed suit.

"Is it bad that I'm kind of enjoying this right now?" Poe whispered to you as the three of you made your way to the nearest hangar allowing your trooper friend to be the guide.

"Well let's get out of here then we can go for that drink and see where it leads to huh." You covered your giggle with a cough and shoved at Poe's arm as he had tried to look back at you.

"Eyes forward scum." you said as sternly as you could muster as a group of officers walked past going in the opposite direction. They looked at the three of you and nodded pleased as Poe stumbled forward. 

You trooper friend groaned and shook his head as you all finally entered a hangar.

"Ok, stay calm...stay calm." he mumbled as the three of you made your way through the bay past several different troopers and officers going about their business.

"I am calm." Poe muttered back keeping his eyes forward this time with his head slightly hung.

"I'm talking to myself...Alright this way." your trooper friend stated as soon as the three of you were cleared after having passed by another large group. If you were being honest with yourself your nerves were also a little high. Probably didn't help that the troopers nerves were practically rolling off of him. It was like just waiting for someone to finally take notice and all hell to break loose but no one seemed to be questioning the three of you.

"Y/n."

You stopped in your tracks as they made a break towards a fighter. You looked around after having heard your name but you weren't sure if maybe you just imagined it.

"Y/n. Do you know what else happened that night at the temple?"

"Ren?" You looked around in panic hearing Kylo's voice fearing you had gotten caught but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Y/n! What are you doing lets go!" Poe's voice broke through your train of thought as he beckoned you to follow.

"I'm right behind you. Get out of here!"

"No, I'm not going to leave you here!" he looked at you bewildered and started to walk back towards you.

"Go! I promise I'm right behind you." You looked at him reassuringly. He paused, and the two of you just looked at one another for a what felt like forever before he gave a hard indecisive nod and climbed into a fighter behind the trooper.

You watched as they began to make their escape only to still be attached to the supply cable. "Dammit Dameron." you whispered until finally the fighter detached and you were thrown back right onto your ass when they had started firing on the troopers who had now assembled in the hangar to take them down.

"Yeah, he's definitely going to owe me a drink now." you grumbled to yourself as you rose to your feet. The armor was still uncomfortable, but you were almost glad at that very moment to have had it on or else the blast would have probably hurt a hell of a lot more. You looked around as some troopers scurried about helping the injured while others began trying to put the multiple fires before they spread causing more damage. 

"Well while they're busy..." you dipped away from the others heading towards a row of fighters that thankfully weren't destroyed during Poe's escape. Had they destroyed more you would have been shit out of luck on your own escape. From then on Kylo's voice was momentarily forgotten about.

"Hm, bet this is going to be fun to fly." You made your way towards a fighter and was just about to climb up when you heard the sudden charge up of a blaster from some where behind you.

"Stop! Hands up. What do you think you're doing?"

You cursed at the fact that you had given Poe your lightsaber. Though using it would have only brought more attention to yourself and you would have half the Finalizer surrounding you. You lifted your hands into the air slowly.

"Uhm, just going after the rebel scum sir."

"No one gave such orders, and you're not a pilot. Back away slowly and come with me."

"Yeah....no, I don't think so." You glared as you whipped around quickly outstretching your hand the moment you sensed his finger pressing down on the trigger. The bolt stopped midair before it averted away towards the ground.

Just as they were about to take a second shot you could feel the force tingle through out your body. The trooper immediately dropped the blaster as they reached to the invisible grip around their neck in a panic. Their feet slowly leaving the ground.

"What the ..." They began only to be abruptly cut off as you tightened the hold you had. You weren't sure what got into you as you began to force choke them. The irritation that they had taken the shot filled you. It was almost like a domino effect as the days events hit you as you watched them dangle there struggling. You knew this was coming from the dark side of the force. In that moment though you didn't care. You were relishing in the newfound feeling of power; chasing after it as it grew. 

It wasn't until the sound of an ignited lightsaber snapped you out of your trance. That same lightsaber piercing straight through the trooper. You instantly let go of your hold on them and watched as they crumpled to the ground. In disbelief you looked down at your hand then up to Kylo standing there alone with his masked face cocked to the side staring at you.

The silence between you two stretched as you continued to look from your hand to the trooper before Kylo finally broke the silence.

"Stay."

Your (e/c) eyes looked up to meet his visor as you took in what he just said.

"Stay?" You asked being sure you heard correctly.

He didn't reply but merely gave a small nod and held out his free hand towards you.

You bit your lip as you tried to quickly weigh the pros and cons. 

'Am I really considering this right now.' 

You tore the helmet off your own head dropping it to the ground as your mind flashed to the blurry retreating figure from that night at the temple then your mind flashed to Poe trying not once but twice to stay with you.

"I can't. I need answers... about that night." You finally spoke quietly. You could feel his emotions shifting. At first it felt like anger but then it turned into...disappointment?

He lowered his outstretched clenched hand to his side and deactivated his lightsaber placing it back to his hip.

He slowly reached up to his helmet and a hiss sounded as he took it off. You studied his face and the way his soft brown hair fell out of the helmet perfectly. The soft brown eyes that caused you so much conflict along with his soft plump lips you had got to feel against your own earlier. You mapped out every freckle and the curve of his nose and jawline. You exhaled and practically had to pull yourself away from continuing to gape at him. You could have sworn you saw his lips twitch upward slightly as if he knew you were ogling at him.

"I hope you find your answers then come back to me."

You were taken a little by surprise at the fact that he just confirmed that he was going to let you leave. You were honestly waiting for him to apprehend you. Just waiting for him to change his mind but he never moved not even an inch. Your eyes remained on each other before he finally started talking again.

"The general is sending a squadron down to Jakku to retrieve the map. You'll have more luck if you join them and separate from there. Otherwise, you run a high risk of being shot down."

You contemplated his words as you reached back down and grabbed your discarded helmet and blaster. You held it against your side as you trudged towards him. You stopped when you reached his side and kept forward before turning your head slightly to look at him. His gaze was already inclined towards you. You could sense the conflicting feelings radiating from the both of you.

You wanting to stay and him not wanting to let you go for various reasons. You knew he most likely had an ulterior motive, but you would save that for another time to dissect.

You reached a hand towards him; your fingertips ghosting over his arm. There was almost an electric current there that you weren't sure you had felt before. You watched your hand before looking back at his eyes admiring the soft flecks of gold in them in the current lighting. You pulled your hand back and finally placed the helmet back onto your head and walked away without looking back. No one had seemed to have witnessed what had just happened. Every one had seemed to clear out the bay after having did damage control. 

"You! What are you doing over here still? I've been looking for you all day FN-2184" The same chrome captain from your capture popped out of nowhere. 

"Sorry. Thought I saw remnants of a fire." You murmured. She seemed to be studying you for a few moments before ultimately beckoning you to follow.

"Once we return from Jakku, you are to go straight to reconditioning FN-2184."

"Yes ma'am." You rolled your eyes at both annoyance and disgust of the use of an alphanumeric designation rather than a name. You figured that must have been the poor soul you put into a force sleep earlier. 

Coming upon an undamaged hangar, you steadied your breathing and focused on the force to calm your nerves as you followed her onto the transport. You had to be vigilant until the moment came for you to make your break. Kylo may have let you go (still pretty sure he had a motive here) but you were very sure the First Order wouldn't. 

"I hope you find your answers then come back to me."

The words looped as you took an empty seat. You gripped your blaster tightly as the ramp slowly shut.

"This will be quick. Get the asset and the rebel scum and we'll be right back."

You turned slightly to your right realizing the person sitting there was talking to you.

"Oh. Yeah. Quick. Right back." You cleared your throat and sat back as you felt the transport start to finally move and make it's way to Jakku.

It didn't take long before you felt the touch down make a rocky landing and the ramp lowered.

"Find the droid and find the rebels. The droid takes priority. Now move."

You practically pushed others out of the way to get out. Instantly being met by the heat and sand of Jakku.

"I'm never coming back to this fucking planet." You muttered to yourself as you made your way straight to the tents of venders. You quickly walked isolating yourself from the troopers and slowly started taking the pieces of armor off. When it came to the body glove, you practically couldn't get it off fast enough. Once you did you instantly welcomed the feeling a slight coolness against your skin. Though that was short lived once your body adjusted to the temperature.

Before you knew it, you had started hearing blaster bolts whizzing nearby then suddenly a girl, a familiar man and droid went running past.

"Stop holding my hand I can run on my own!" The girl shouted towards the man.

A blaster bolt whizzed past your head causing you to finally register the fact that you needed to get your ass moving. You ran after them dodging more blaster bolts and explosions trying to keep out of the way of the locals that had started to also run from the destruction.

"Hey! Wait for me!" You shouted as they made their way towards a ship.

"What about that ship!?"

"That ones garbage!"

The man finally turned to look back and did a double take when he took you in.

"It's you! You made it!" He panted.

"And it's you! I sure did." You smiled at him only for it to drop as the ship they had their eyes set on exploded as TIE fighters began to descend.

"The garbage will do." The girl yelled as you all immediately banked right towards....

"You have got to be kidding me." You all but screamed as you recognized the freighter. But you hauled ass towards it nonetheless ass the assault from the TIEs continued behind you a little to close for comfort. You made your way up the ramp and quickly closed it as the 4 of you entered.

Whatever the two were going on about you weren't sure. You looked around at the familiar freighter and let your right hand run along the wall. Right before your eyes you could almost see your younger self-laughing as they ran through the freighter being chased down by a big Wookiee. It wasn't your fault there was just some many tempting blinking buttons and switches everywhere. You had only been in it a few times when you were younger when Han and Leia would come for one of their rare visits to the temple.

You smiled as you reminisced about the stories that Han, Leia, Chewie and Luke used to tell you about your grandfather's sacrifice on the Death Star in the days of the empire. Then Han would mutter something about a trash compactor.

You quickly came out of your memories as you almost went falling back had you not gripped a door way.

"Fly low it confuses their tracking!" Your eyes went wide and you began to lurch forward. You quickly made your way and strapped into the co-pilot seat just as the freighter shook as it took a hit.

"What are you doing back there are you ever going to fire back?" The girl shouted towards the trooper you assumed was manning the canon.

"I'm working on it! Are the shields up?" He shouted back just as you had flipped the switches for the shields.

"They are now!" You yelled.

"We need cover quick!"

"We're about to get some!! I hope."

You couldn't help the snort as she whispered the last bit to herself.

"Do you want to pilot?" She snapped, and you just lifted your hands in a truce.

"Are you sure about this?" Your eyes went wide looking from the wreckage of empire ships.

"Not really." She replied just as she flew the falcon right into a wreckage. You were practically holding onto the co-pilot seat for dear life. You kept looking out the window then back towards her. You were terrified but also extremely impressed. Her reflexes reminding you of someone force sensitive.

Once the girls final maneuver was able to help the trooper take out the last fighter on your tail she headed straight off the planet and into the some what safety of space.

When you no longer feared that you were going to be thrown about like a rag doll you unbuckled yourself and followed behind the girl as she too made her way out of the cockpit meeting the trooper and the droid.

They both celebrated excitedly, but something felt off to you. You looked between the two then the droid.

"Where's Poe?" You cautiously asked disrupting their excitement. The girl looked between you and the trooper then down at the droid. The droid hung his head as the trooper approached you and put a hand on your shoulder.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. Poe didn't make it. We were shot down and crashed. When I woke up Poe wasn't there. Just his jacket."

You looked between the three of them then reached out touched the jacket. He began to start to shrug it off, but you stopped him.

"No, it's ok. It looks nice on you." You smiled sadly at one another before you pulled him into a hug. He made an oomph sound and put his arms around you tightly.

"Got a name by the way that isn't numeric?" You asked as you continued to hug him almost as though the action would help relieve any grief you got about Poe.

"Finn." He told you as you finally released him. You quickly wiped your eyes that had started to tear up.

"There is no death, there is only the Force.  
There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force."

You repeated the mantra in the mind as you finally turned to the girl and held your hand out.

"Names (Y/n)."

"Rey." She smiled and took your hand.

The droid started to beep catching the attention of all three of you. Rey kneeled down to the droid giving it an encouraging pat.

"You're okay. He's with the resistance. He's going to get you home. We all are." 

Both you and the droid you now know as BB8 looked straight at Finn. 

"You're with the resistance?" you snickered as he gave you both a pleading look.

Before you could tease him anymore you were interrupted by a sudden combustion coming from beneath the floor panels. The three of you rushed over and lifted the metal piece off the floor as gas began to escape and billow out. Rey was the first one to jump in which didn't surprise you in the least considering she was a scavenger on Jakku. 

"Its the motivator, grab me the harris wrench. Check in there." She pointed towards a small crate full of tools. *****

"How bad is it?" Finn asked as he moved over to the tools and began to dig through them. You sat down on the edge of the flooring and pursed your lips watching Finn struggle to find the item.

"If we want to live not good."

"They're hunting for us now. We got to get out of this system."

"BB8 said the location of the resistance base is need to know. If I'm taking you there then I need to know."

"This?" Finn finally seemed to find the wrench and tossed it to a waiting Rey who immediately dipped down and began working. 

As soon as Rey was back down Finn waved BB8 over to him. You leaned over to listen in as the little droid rolled forward to him.

"You gotta tell us where your base is." Finn asked as you couldn't help but smile when the droid shut him down. 

"Ok between us I'm not with the resistance okay?" You let out a small chuckle as droid instantly drew back at Finns confession.

"You can say that again." you chortled as Finn threw you a glare and BB8 looked back and fourth between the two of you.

"Look, I'm just trying to get away from the First Order. Tell us where the base is, and I'll get you there first deal?"

"Pilex driver. So where's your base?"

Finn moved back towards the tools when Rey reappeared as poor BB8 looked back and fourth between the three of you. 

"Come on BB8 tell her." Finn tried another pleading look.

Rey looked towards you and you just shook your head. "I'm not in the resistance, so I'm not need to know." 

This only caused the droid to grow more indecisive on whether to divulge the information or not. Ultimately he decided to spill the information. 

"The Ileenium system?" You and Rey asked at the same time as Finn chucked another tool at Rey.

"Yup, the Illenium system." Finn gave BB a thumbs up to which the droid returned with a little torch much to your amusement. 

Rey and Finn went back and fourth for a few more moments as you sat there quietly letting them hash it out.

"If Rey says she wants to go back to Jakku then let her go back to Jakku. I for one will never be going back." you interrupted just as the lights went out and the room filled with a red glow. 

You rushed to the cockpit followed by the three. "I think we got a problem."

"Someone's locked onto us; all controls are overridden." Rey explained just as you walked out of the cockpit. Your breath caught as you felt a familiar presence through the force. It was like you went from being completely alone to suddenly having everyone springing up like a bogling in your life. 

Rey and Finn rushed out of the cockpit and you paid them no mind. Finn practically shoved a gas mask in your hands and then pulled you by the arm back towards where Rey had been making the repairs earlier. 

"What the hell guys." you groaned as Finn pulled you in before attempting to take BB8 and practically buckled under his weight.

"It's the First Order. Rey's going to undo what she fixed earlier. Stormtrooper masks filter out smoke not toxins" Finn worriedly explained as he watched Rey try to work hurriedly.

"But its not the..." you began before Finn reached over and clamped his hand over your mouth at the sound of someone entering the freighter.

It was at that moment you decided it would be okay to force choke someone just one more time. You were also not opposed to biting. 

Your thought was abruptly cut short when Rey accidentally dropped the tool causing a loud clank. The three of you held your breath just as the floor panel lifted swiftly revealing the one and only Han Solo himself with a blaster in hand pointing to the three of you.

"Where are the others? Where's the pilot?" he demanded as he took in each of you. You all but threw Finn's hand off your face and Han did a double take when his eyes came to you.

"Kid?" he lowered his weapon and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hi." you gave an awkward little smile and wave.

"You're alive?" Chewie growled as he pulled you up by the hand you had outstretched. Before you had the chance to say anything you were pulled into a uncomfortably tight furry hug. You couldn't help the shit eating grin that appeared on your face as you gripped the wookiee back just as hard. Once you finally let go, you turned back awkwardly to Han as Rey and Finn climbed out.

Han continued to be a little speechless as you held your hand out to him to shake. He took it slowly probably wondering if you were just a ghost or something. When your hand was in his and he realized you were real pulled you in and hugged you tightly though thankfully not as tight as Chewie. Your lungs and ribs would survive another day.

"Where have you been? What the hell kid." he muttered into the top of your head before finally pulling away but not quite letting go yet. He looked you over once more and let go once he was satisfied that it was really you.

"Where did you guys get this ship?" he asked narrowing his eyes between the three of you.

"Niima outpost," Rey replied quickly.

"Jakku? That junkyard?" The look on Han's face at the idea of the falcon being on Jakku was a little priceless.

"Junkyard, thank you." Finn looked at Rey smugly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Told you we should have double checked the western reaches." Han told Chewie as he growled in agreeance. 

"Better tell them that Han Solo stole back the Millennium Falcon back and for good." he grunted as he walked away to begin his survey.

"This is the Millennium Falcon...You're Han Solo." Rey exclaimed excitedly before turning to look at you in disbelief. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked raising her brows. 

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know I mean...we were kind of busy fleeing the First Order." You shrugged as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Han Solo...the rebellion General?"

"No, the smuggler." Rey's look of disbelief then turned from you onto Finn.

"Wasn't he a war hero?" Finn turned to Chewie who growled and shrugged.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs."

"12." you corrected at the same time as Han shouted back. Stars knows how many times you've heard that one before.

"Chewie throw those three on a pod and we'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet." Han gestured to Rey, Finn and BB8. The three looked from You to Chewie then to Han who had already began to walk away.

"Wait, no we need your help." Rey demanded as she followed after him.

"My help?" Han asked exasperatedly as he carried on.

"This droid has to get to the resistance base as soon as possible."

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker." Finn spoke up causing Han to come to a stop.

"You are the Han Solo that fought with the rebellion."

Han turned slowly to look at the three of you , his gaze stopping at you.

"You knew him." Finn pressed as Han finally tore his gaze from you back to Finn and Rey.

"Yeah I knew him. I knew Luke." He glanced at you as you crossed your arms and leaned against the wall trying to act indifferently but really you were getting quite uncomfortable. You had momentarily forgotten what you had gotten yourself into. Spending so many years telling yourself you didn't want nor need to find Luke and yet here you were. The Force was putting you right back into where you thought you would never be again, but you were almost hopeful.


End file.
